Justin Fray (Blaizey CAW)
Justin Friar (born November 20, 1994), best known by his ring name Just Fray, is an American professional wrestler. He originally became involved in wrestling as a commentator on the independent scene, before deciding to attend Lance Storm's wrestling academy in order to get more involved in the ring. This training evolved into a desire to get in the ring. Fray was one of the first group of performers signed to the WWE Performance Center in 2013. In 2015 Fray asked for his release from his WWE contract in order to gain more experience in other promotions. Career: Early Life Justin Friar attended Sonoma State University in California and graduated with a bachelor's degree in Communications. He was hired as a commentator at a local radio station, where he caught the attention of the owners of several local independent wrestling promotions that brought him to their shows as first a special guest commentator, and later as one of their regular commentators. Performance Center and NXT (2013-2015) Friar, who had competed in high school in wrestling and dabbled in Brazilian jui-jitsu, became interested and decided to see if he could join in on the action. He attended Lance Storm's Wrestling Academy, and signed with the WWE Performance Center in 2013. He was there for 2 years, during which he acted as an unnamed jobber on both NXT and RAW several times. Due to frustration over his lack of usage, Friar asked for his release on September 3, 2015, and was granted it. Independent promotions (2016-2017) Throughout 2016 and early 2017, Friar competed in various independent promotions under the name Justin Fray, quickly making a name for himself with his submission based offense and skill on the mic. This run included several matches in CZW and PROGRESS. He also competed in the 2016 ROH Top Prospect Tournament, losing in the first round to eventual winner Josh Woods. On August 24, 2016, Fray beat Joey Ryan in a huge upset, becoming the All Pro Wrestling Universal Heavyweight Champion. This was Fray's first wrestling Championship, and he held the belt for four months until he lost it to current champion Jeff Cobb.He also held the NWA World Tag Team championship while teaming with Aaron Cross as Coast to Coast, holding them from January 13, 2016 to October 15, 2016. Fray announced on December 8, 2016, that he had torn the rotator cuff in his shoulder, and he would be taking a break from wrestling in order to get his shoulder fixed and recharge. Adirondack Wrestling Empire (2017-''present''): On August 8, 2017, 9 months after he announced his temporary departure from wrestling, AWE announced Fray as one of the first members of the AWE roster, and that he would be making his debut at the first AWE show in November of 2017, taking part in the tournament to decide the first AWE Heavyweight Champion. Fray competed in the tournament, first beating Alex Curio in the preliminary matches, and then Marcus Steele in the quarter-finals. Steele would attack Fray after their match, slamming him off the top rope and locking him in a crossface choke for nearly a minute. Fray would be defeated by his friend and former tag team partner Aaron Cross in the next round. In-Wrestling: Finishing Moves: * Frayed Knot (Modified sharpshooter)'' * AFray'd of the Dark (Rear Naked Choke)" Signature Moves: * Kneebreaker Back Suplex * Diving neckbreaker * Running Chop block (to front or back) * Diving Elbow drop * Running forearm (to sitting or standing opponents, as well as opponents in the corner) * Diving Meteora Accomplishments: * APW Universal Heavyweight Championship * NWA World Tag Team Champion (with Aaron Cross) Trivia: * Category:CAWs